


Untold Stories

by Pop_tart_GGZ_97



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_tart_GGZ_97/pseuds/Pop_tart_GGZ_97
Summary: I'm certain, that I am not the only one, who would like to know, what happened between Peridot, Jasper and Lapis before their arrival on earth, or what happened before Steven regained his consciousness on Peridot's green handspaceship, or what Lapis and Peridot did after the episode “Hit the Diamond”.Of course, these stories merely base on my own personal ideas, of what could have happened or not and should not be taken serious.In the mentioned relationship tags, not all are are love relationships, but close friendships (example: Peridot and Steven are close friends, if not have a sibling like relationship).I will be rereading the chapters from time to time myself, so there might be occasional corrections of grammatical errors and what not, due to English not being my native language.





	1. The Failed Mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't have any OTPs whatsoever (same for NOTPs) and are very tolerant and open towards any ship, as long as it isn't incest, pedophilia or any form of abusive relationships.  
> For instance, I like the ship Jaspis, but here is to differ, that I only ship it, when both sides take their time to heal from their damage and manage to forgive each other, resulting into a healthy, violence free relationship (for short, I like the Jaspis ship, in which Jasper isn't cruel anymore or never had a cruel history with Lapis to begin with.).  
> So I'd appreciate it, if you all would leave your personal ship preferences to yourself in the comments and just tolerate each other's preferences like I do with everybody else on the internet on a daily basis. That said, have fun reading. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short story takes place after the episode "The Message" and alongside "Political Power" , "The Return" and a little bit after "Jail Break"

It was just a nuisance to Peridot, first, the main warp to earth took forever to be fixed, then -once it was finally fixed- the site has been confirmed to be compromised by some form of foreign sticky object. Her manager, better known as Emerald, was displeased to hear from her, that right after she left the earth, the main warp was down again; forcing her onto an elite ship with one of the most promising war gemstones, which fought during the war on earth. Jasper. But aside her, she got a gem assigned to her, who has just recently returned from earth, a Lapis Lazuli. Her Emerald had already been interrogating the blue gem of why and how she returned from earth just now, instead of returning when they decided to leave the planet to the diamonds' main attack, in order to obliterate every surviving gem on the earth's surface.

The blue gem's sudden arrival from earth was more than a red flag to all of Homeworld. It meant, that there might be more than just the few crystal gem members -Peridot had encountered whilst trying to get the cluster's data from the Prime Kindergarten but failing- due to them destroying the needed energy source, before she could retrieve said data.

She had an hour to get familiar with both of her crew members. She already knew a lot and fairly enough to her dismay about Jasper, from reading all of the war reports. Homeworld really loved to be precise about the war -especially when Jasper was involved- due to her being one of the most perfectly made gems in all of gem history. Her main focus would be on Lapis Lazuli, due to her just recently coming from earth. She was curious, if the blue gem came in contact with those Crystal Gems or The Steven she had encountered at the Prime Kindergarten.

 

“Hello, Lazuli...” She entered the room Lapis was kept inside and rose an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Ah! Uh... Peridot, was it...? Uh... I am only trying to uh... understand the... very... VERY advanced technology!” Lapis said in a nervous manner.

“I could explain you, how to call far distant planets.” Peridot had locked the door just in case before approaching. “Of course, that form of information requires an exchange of information obviously.”

Lapis glanced at the console in thought, before looking back at Peridot and sighs. “Fine... What do you want to know?” She frowned, hoping Peridot's questions wouldn't be too focused on how and why she returned from earth just now.

“Since my manager didn't get anything out from you about the earth...” The green gem opened up her screen, to write down any hints she may receive from actual words up to body language. “I'd like to try and push my luck, considering you obviously want to try and contact someone, whether it's a gem on a different planet or someone on earth. I know you won't get the gist of this technology, so I know you will answer to me as truthful as possible, because otherwise I won't tell you how all of this works.”

Lapis made a face at Peridot's words, how can she belittle her that much? Surely, Lapis could figure the technology out by herself, if there would be enough time, but who knows how long they'll take to arrive earth?

“Now... What hindered you to return to Homeworld during and after the war on earth?” Peridot decided to go for a logical approach, in order to understand, why Lapis didn't return sooner.

“... A Homeworld gem mistook me as a Crystal Gem and trapped me in a mirror to try and get information about the Crystal Gems, even though I wasn't one of them. When the gems were evacuated, the mirror I was contained in was dropped and I was left behind. In the processes, someone stepped on my gem, cracking it...” Lazuli crossed her arms, frowning and looking to the side, indicating that she was upset at the gems who trapped and abandoned her.

“I see...” The green gem took note of her body language in combination of her answer. “So... Who let you out of the mirror and fixed your gem?” She glanced at her, eyes flashing in interest for her reply. “Was it a Steven?”

“Uhm. I uh... I was found by a gem and put in her gem, I don't know for how long I was in there, really, but then I was handed to a human...” Lapis had tensed as Peridot mentioned Steven's name, which Peridot took note of. “He was the one who let me out of the mirror and fixed my gem. But he's not a threat, he's just a human-”

“Was or wasn't that human a Steven?” Peridot rose an eyebrow. “You reacted to when I said 'Steven', which indicates you came in contact with a Steven.”

The blue gem suck in a breath and nodded with a sigh. “Yes... His name is Steven...” She frowned, feeling horrible for admitting it to Peridot.

“Okay.” Peridot wrote it all down on her screen. “That's all. Now, as I said... We are exchanging information for information, so... I suppose I have to hold up my end of the deal.”  
  
  
She added and walked over to the control panel, fixing whatever Lapis had previously messed up, before showing her how to contact different planets.

  
“Uh... And if I were to try and contact a planet which has wailingstones only?” Lapis asked nervously, knowing it might be a hint for Peridot, that she's planning on contacting Steven or the others back on earth.

“Well... With its current settings... No. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't be capable of... Well... altering it.” Peridot shrugged. “I'll do that, if you tell me who you plan on contacting.”

“I... I promised Steven, I'd let him know, that I arrived Homeworld and are safe and sound.” She lied quickly to the green gem, which she noticed.

“You're pretty bad at lying.” Peridot squinted her eyes at her. “But I can tell you didn't lie about WHO you intend to contact. That's enough for me anyway.” She shrugged it off and started messing with the control's settings to adjust it. “There, that's as much as I can make it work for wailingstones. I'd suggest you'd press the repeated send button here and let it loop for about 5 hours, because they'll have to figure out, that it's not sound only but video as well. Plus, you can't receive any form of answer, due to the fact, that they can't overwork their wailingstones to send an answer. And if so, they'd have no clue to which approaching ship to send it to.” The green gem shrugged once more as she left Lapis to the controls.

 

The fiddling with the controls and getting the information that she needed from Lapis had taken the entire hour she was given, to get to know both gems, leading to Peridot getting a rant from Jasper of how disrespectful she was towards her.

 

“How dare you being so disrespectful towards me?! I'm much more worthy to be listened to, than that blue gem! I am an honorable war gem after all! I know the terrain on that prison of a planet!” Jasper followed Peridot as she snapped at her.

“Listen here you warrior!” Peridot stopped abruptly, causing Jasper to walk into her and sending her tumbling forward a few steps. “I read enough about you, to know how 'great' and 'fantastic' you are and were here on Homeworld and back on earth! I don't NEED Intel that is outdated for over 6,000 years! I needed FRESH Intel! And said fresh Intel doesn't come from you, due to the fact, that you haven't been back on earth since the war ended, but it comes from Lazuli! So quit whining and complaining! I didn't quite 'sign up' to have you as my escort! I've read everything about the war, everything about you, everything about Rose Quartz and so on. So don't claim ME to be disrespectful, when I literally have studied your entire past!” She stomped with her foot in anger. “Now. If you'll excuse me, unlike you, someone has to set course towards earth, unless you were trained and made for handling the technology on ships such as this one.”

 

Jasper scoffed in disbelief, as she watched Peridot leave without saying another word. She grumbled throughout her entire walk to her room on the ship, leaving Peridot to her work. The ship had its course set by Peridot and made its way to earth, it'd be only two (earth) days to reach the planet she had to go to, to gain access to the data she needed for her mission to be completed.

 

“I really hope this will be as easy as everybody claimed it to be...” Peridot grumbled quietly to herself, as she remained at the bridge to keep an eye over everything.

“PERIDOT!!!” Jasper stormed in, with a tight grip on Lapis' arm and thus dragging her along. “I CAUGHT THE BRAT CONTACTING SOMEONE!!!”

“uuuugh...” The green gem rubbed her temples as she sunk into her seat in annoyance. “Jasper. I allowed her to, it's not like they have the technology to take this ship down anyway. All she wanted to do was talk to The Steven who is just some human that helped her get freed from some form of mirror. She said he's no threat and as far as I can tell, she's a horrible liar but told the truth back then.”

“SHE'S A TRAITOR!!!” Jasper's voice shook with anger.

“She's MY informant, thus MY problem. If she's so irritating to you, just leave her with ME then!” Peridot glared at her from her seat.

“I'M GOING TO! BUT NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!” The orange gem growled and left without Lapis, whose rubbing her arm, where she's been grabbed tightly.

“Warrior gems...” Peridot rolled her eyes at that and resumed her work. She heard a soft sigh from somewhere behind her but decided to ignore it.

 

Lapis was standing closer to Peridot but remained distant nonetheless as she stared out into the big and empty space, along with many different solar systems that were passing by, the ship being just a nano second slower than the speed of light, so their bodies wouldn't linger behind their gems and thus the ship. It didn't take too long, before she could already see the milky way and with the blink of an eye, they were already at the very edge of the earth's solar system. Peridot slowed the ship down with one single thought by having herself connected to the ship with the statics filling up her eyes. They entered the earth's atmosphere and encountered the remains of the Crystal Gems. As soon as Jasper got her hands on Steven whilst thinking he's Rose, she sneered.

 

“You... Have failed!” Jasper kept sneering at Steven before knocking him unconscious with her head.

“Steven!” Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis exclaimed in unison; Pearl and Amethyst fusing while doing so.  
  
“Drop him!” Lapis had summoned a massive amount of water from the ocean and was going to attack Jasper.

 

However Peridot was faster and used a distabilizer on Lapis, before she could attack, poofing her and right after she gave orders to the ship to fire at the approaching fusion the next second. Opal had no chance and unfused the second the blast hit her, causing Pearl and Amethyst to roughly drop to the ground.

 

“Tch. Such a waste of a Pearl. But why am I surprised, Amethysts are known for bad manners, especially runts.” Jasper towered over Pearl, ready to take her. “You'll be in much better company with a REAL gem like me!”  
  
“Don't touch her!” Amethyst hit Jasper with her whip with all her might.  
  
“Ah!” The massive gem was taken off guard and glared at Amethyst. “Why are it always you runts, that don't know when to quit?!” She stabbed her with the destabilizer, missing her gem by just a few inches.  
  
“Amethyst!” Pearl yelled in pure horror as she had to witness another dear friend of hers being poofed in such a horrible way.

“Now... Where was I...?” Jasper had dropped Steven in the sand and had a satisfied grin plastered on her face. “Want to do it the hard way? Or do yourself a favor?” She held up her destabilizer.

 

Pearl was paralyzed in fear, glancing over to Steven's unmoving body along with the others' gems and imprints in the sand before looking back at Jasper. All she could manage was dismiss her weapon and allow Jasper to harshly hoist her up to her shoulder.

 _ **If I get destabilized, too, who knows what they'll do to Amethyst...**_ She thought as she felt Jasper's strong and suffocating tight hold from her arm around her waist.

“Get those defects and traitors locked in cells. Make sure that Ruby and Sapphire are as far from one another as possible, I don't want them to fuse again.” Jasper ordered Peridot around as she made her way onto the ship with her prize on her shoulder.

“Affirmative.” Peridot let out a faint annoyed sigh.

 

She collected the four poofed gems along with Steven. The green gem first locked Steven and Ruby up, then she locked Lapis and then Sapphire away. As she passed Jasper, who was pushing Pearl into a cell, Jasper snatched Amethyst's gem out of her hands.

 

“Homeworld will have no use with a whip swinging Runt like her. I'll just shatter her and-” She snickered but was interrupted by Pearl's horrified scream.

“NO! Not her! You can't do that!” Pearl had tears in her eyes, knowing if she says one wrong word or one word too late, her friend would be a goner.

“Tsk! Then watch me.” Jasper was about to crush Amethyst's gem in her hands.

“I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her!” The white gem said quickly.

“Anything you say...?” A wicked grin formed on Jasper's face, grip loosing on the gem in her hands.

“ANYTHING. I will be your pearl. I will follow you without putting up a fight. Just don't harm her...” Pearl was shaking with fear.

“Heh. Well then.” Jasper looked at the gem in her hands. “Guess it's your lucky day, Runt.” She tossed her into the cell next to Pearl and turned on the field. “Start the ship and move it back up in space.” The massive gem commanded.

“But, Jasper we- ugh, fine...” Peridot headed to the command bridge instead of arguing -due to Jasper's glare- to start the ship and move it back skywards.

“And you...” Jasper undid Pearl's field. “Come with me, Pearl.”

“Y-Yes, My Jasper...” Pearl bowed quickly before silently following Jasper, her head slightly hanging as she mostly stared down to the floor.  
  


The giant gem grinned as she lead the way, entering her room and sealing the door.  
  


“Now. Change your current looks into your original one. The one that was originally made for you. I want to see what MY OWN PERSONAL Pearl will look like, once she'll reform on Homeworld for me.” Her grin widened.

“Of course, my Jasper.” Pearl shapeshifted from her newest to her oldest appearance, even though every fiber of her was screaming in protest.

“Guess I was mistaking. You aren't a defective Pearl after all...” Jasper circled Pearl while sizing her up with her eyes. “Not that that would have mattered. A defective Pearl would still be better than no Pearl at all.” She moved closer, inspecting Pearl's legs, arms, hip, torso, neck, face and even her hair as if she was some sort of expensive yet fascinating piece of art.  
  


Pearl was screaming on the inside while remaining calm on the outside. She didn't fight that war, just to be treated like she was nothing, while in reality she was important. As Jasper kept inspecting her, she hated every second, every gingerly touch from Jasper she felt on her body. She wanted to scream, summon her spear and shatter her instantly so badly. She wanted to shape back, run to try and somehow stop everything from happening. It felt like an eternity to Pearl, until Jasper would finally stopped touching and closely looking at her.  
  


“Okay. You may release that shapeshifted form. Once we are close to Homeworld, I will destroy your physical form quick and painless, so you may reform into that far more suitable apparel. Then you won't be such a disgrace for me.” Jasper opened the door and headed out with Pearl following her.

“Understood, my Jasper.” Pearl kept the act up while desperately wanting to attack and stab her in the back. However, she kept herself from doing so, considering if it would go wrong, Amethyst, if not everyone, would be shattered.

“In you go.” She smirked as she pushed Pearl into the cell next to Amethyst's. “See you soon.” The field was put up again, trapping Pearl once more.

“Jasper. May we now go, to check in on the cluster's process?” Peridot approached Jasper.

“No. We're leaving this instant!” Jasper shouted at her while heading towards Sapphire's location, who had reformed and began singing.

“We can't leave yet! The whole plan of coming here, was to check on the cluster!” Peridot argued in annoyance.

“Stop singing!” Jasper smashed her fist into the wall next to Sapphire's cell. “Rose Quartz takes priority! Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld!” She commanded before stomping off.

“ 'Go to earth' they said. 'It'll be eaaasy' they said.” Peridot talked to herself, mimicking her manager as she headed back once more to the bridge to do as she was told.

 

While the two were heading to Sapphire, Amethyst reformed and looked around in alarm, trying to get through the filed but only hissing as her hand got destabilized for a few seconds.

 

“Ow! Where-?!” Amethyst kept looking around.

“Amethyst??? Is your gem okay?” Pearl's head snapped up at Amethyst's voice, moving as close to the wall that was separating them as possible.

“Yes. My gem is fine, P... Why are you asking?” The purple gem was confused. “And where are we?”

“We're... prisoners on their ship...” The white gem leaned against the wall hugging her knees. “And the reason I asked about your gem was, because Jasper tossed you in your cell rather roughly...”

“Wait. They didn't poof you?! Why didn't you fight?! I thought you were all about your freedom, P!” Amethyst asked in shock.

“I... Had my reasons...” Pearl sighed, indicating to Amethyst, that something was extremely wrong with her.

“P...? Are you okay...?” Amethyst sat and leaned also just as close to the wall separating her from Pearl.

“I... I'm scared...” She closed her eyes, not willing to talk about what happened.

“I know you're lying, P... But... It seems like it's something you aren't ready to talk about so... I won't force you...” The purple gem frowned softly, glancing at the wall as if she could look through it and at Pearl.  
  


Footsteps quickly approached their cells. The two crystal gem's heads snap up and their eyes widen as they see Steven standing in front of their cells.  
  


“Guys!” Steven beamed.

“Steven!” The two shouted, not caring who might hear them.

Steven quickly let them out like he let Ruby and Sapphire out, before hugging the two of them tight.

“Let's turn this ship around and land it!” Pearl lead the way to the bridge, remembering where Peridot had gone to. They entered the bridge.

“Huh?!” Peridot grabbed a destabilizer in alarm as she heard the door behind her sliding open and charged for Steven who was running towards her.

“GrgrgrgrgrgrggGRGRRGGggrrr!” Steven grabbed the destabilizer without being affected by it one bit.  
  


Amethyst used that distraction to summon her whip and catch Peridot, tying her up with it.

  
“Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!” Peridot glared.

“You got this, Pearl!” Amethyst cheered her friend on who gladly started to work on the ship's controls.

 

Pearl managed to stop and change the ship's course, however Garnet's fight resulted into the power source being destroyed and thus causing the ship to tremble and going down to crash on earth. Peridot used the trembling to get free from Amethyst's hold and move to a hidden panel, activating it and fleeing onto earth via the small escape pod.

 

“Ugh! Stupid whip! I can't control this escape pod!” She cursed as she wiggled around in the small space she was in. “Must... Activate... Autopilot landing... Somehow...” The green gem tried all she could but couldn't manage to do a thing. “Ack!” The pod's impact shook her up and catapulted her out, the whip disappearing due to Amethyst being too far away form it. “Uuuugh...” She sat up, holding her head. “Incompetent clods... They crashed the ship... How am I supposed to contact my manager OR my diamond for that matter...?” Peridot moved over to the pod, taking as much useful technology with her as possible. “Let's see... If I replace this with this and attach that over here... Ah-ha!” A big happy smile spread on her face. “This should help me move around a lot better!” She held her arm up and began to helicopter up and away from the crashing spot.

“I need to get as far away from that pod as possible, in case they know where it crashed...” The green gem used her free arm to summon a screen and start a new log. “Log date, 511. Jasper had urged me to land on the planet earth to see the remains of the Rebellion and to find Rose Quartz. She completely ignored the fact that she was assigned to me to help me get the process of the cluster checked in on. To keep it brief, we had taken a Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, defected Amethyst and some weird human with Rose Quartz's gem as prisoners. Instead of letting me check on the cluster, we brought enemies on the ship that resulted into it being crashed. I managed to escape via an escape pod, but crashed it, since I was tied up and couldn't use my arms to gain its' control. My informant's location and physical state is unknown, so is my escort’s. I will attempt to gain the cluster's process from the kindergarten and then try and find a way to contact Homeworld or a way to get back. I will not leave any option unattempted.” She closed the excessively long log and focused on getting somewhere a bit safer for her liking.


	2. Aftermat(c)h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short story takes place after the episode "Hit the Diamond"

The Rubies left for the planet Neptune, in order to search for Jasper, while the Crystal Gems made their way back to the warp pad and warping back to the beach house.

 

“So... You guys are going to share the barn and will be barn mates now, or...?” Steven smiled hopefully yet sheepishly at the two gems.

“Well... Lapis wanted me to leave, so I'll just be leaving, again, since there won't, well... hopefully won't be another tracking vessel from Homeworld...” Peridot rubbed the back of her neck. “I'll let you know, when I found a place I can call home, Steven...” She turned to walk away.

“Wait.” Lapis said. “I give you a chance as Steven suggested...” The blue gem stated.

“Really???” Peridot turned around with a hopeful, bright and excited expression.

“Just... Don't make me regret my decision...” Lazuli looked away, her arms crossed.

“WOW! THANKS!” The smaller gem hugged her happily.

“Uh... No prob... Bob...” Lapis awkwardly pat her head.

“Group hug!” Steven cheered and hugged the two. “I'll leave you two to the barn now. Play nice!” He chuckled as he pulled away to leave.

 

Peridot and Lapis waved as they watched him head to the warp pad. As soon as Steven had warped away, Lapis summoned her water wings and got back on top of the silo to ignore Peridot.

 

“Uh??” The green gem was confused and followed the other, climbing up the ladder to get on the silo as well. “Lazuli? Why are you-?”

“I am only doing this for Steven. I still don't want anything to do with you, Peridot. So do me a favor and go somewhere else where I don't have to see you.” Lapis shot her a death glare.

 

With a soft and sad frown, Peridot sighed and climbed back down, heading into the barn to inspect the giant hole she made with her robot. She sighed once more as she got multiple things to begin the repairs.

 

“Life and Death and Love and Birth and Peace and War on the planet earth,  
is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet earth?” Peridot sang softly as she was repairing the roof.  
“I guess we're already here,  
I guess we already know...  
We've all got something to fear,  
We've all got nowhere to go...  
I thought they were all insane, but I was wrong, it simply wasn't true...  
Anybody realizes that, once they're stuck on earth, too...” She let her singing die down into silent humming -due to noticing Lapis nearing the barn- trying to avoid to get on the other gem's nerves with her singing.

 

Lapis entered the barn and began to inspect everything in it. Soon she approached the TV, tilting her head at it. The green gem had glanced over to her barn mate and felt the great panic at when she noticed her inspecting the TV. She dropped everything at once and hurried over, worrying the blue gem might break the TV just like she broke her favorite tape recorder.

 

“L-Lazuli! WAIT!” Peridot was up and with Lapis in just a matter of seconds, hoping she could save the TV so she could still watch CPH some time.

“What?” Lapis gave her an annoyed look.

“That's a TV. Uh... It's quite fragile like the tape recorder, s-so... Please just allow me to show you how to use it so it won't be broken as well...” The smaller gem fidgeted with her hands nervously.

“Fine... How does this 'TV' work...?” Lazuli gave her a chance.

 

Peridot got the first episode of the first season from CPH and put it in. She explained her, that the TV could also show other TV shows if they had a satellite connection and explained even further, that she'd take care of that, as soon as the barn's hole would be fixed up. The green gem then kept explaining, how to put a VHS into the TV and how to play it, speed forward and backwards along with pausing and all the other things Steven taught her.

 

“So basically, it's like my tape recorder, just that is sound and video. Uh... I already have seen all the episodes so... Feel free to watch the show, while I resume my repairs...” She rubbed the back of her neck as she left Lapis to the TV, hoping she won't break it.

“Okay. I give it a shot, not like I have anything else to do at the moment.” Lapis simply shrugged and began watching CPH.

 

Peridot headed back to work, but on her way she glanced at the broken tape recorder, she sighed and picked the broken pieces up, making sure she doesn't miss one single piece of it. She headed back inside and put the broken pieces on a nearby table, sitting and trying to somehow fix it. However, even after an hour of desperate attempts of fixing it, she gave it up and sighed sadly. She rose up from where she sat and just left the broken tape recorder pieces, in order to actually resume to the repairs, but instead of repairing, she just leaned and sat against the outside wall of the barn, so Lapis wouldn't see her. Quietly she let tears run down her face as she thought _**How am I supposed to talk about all the weird stuff and being capable of dealing with my feelings if my tape recorder is broken and I don't have my screen either...? I am at a loss... Maybe I should go to Steven? No... If I do that, he'll know that Lapis didn't change her mind about me and will hate her and then Lapis will hate me even more...!**_ It was by then, that she unknowingly began to sob, which attracted her barn mate's attention to her.

Lapis had heard Peridot's sobbing and tried to ignore it at first but it was too irritating to her, so she paused the current CPH episode she just started and made her way to where Peridot was sulking. She just stood there and stared at her blankly for about five minutes before sighing and clearing her throat, so Peridot would look at her.

 

“Peridot. I'm trying to watch TV.” She tried not to sound annoyed but failed anyway.

It was for Peridot her last straw due to her emotions being a wild roller coaster ride at that point, she stood up and glared at her through her tears. “Oh I'm SORRY, Lazuli. But for the record, I've been trying my best to become friends with you all day, gave you instructions for the TV and haven't even ASKED for an apology for destroying the tape recorder! I might not know what it was like to be trapped in form of a fusion at the bottom of the ocean for months of for thousands of years in a mirror, but I DO KNOW what it feels like when one second, you got limbenhancers that function as a substitute for having no gem powers whatsoever and the next second, you've got it all stripped off of you and are scared and lost and defenseless 24/7! That tape recorder may seemed like some small piece of 'earth junk' to you, but it meant the world to me, because Steven gave it to me and it helped me to deal with my feelings and problems and fears which I couldn't entrust to anyone! So! See. If. I. Care. Because I'll continue to sulk until I feel like I am somewhat okay! And be LUCKY, that I haven't warped over to Steven to seek comfort, because I simply knew, if I would be doing that, he'd be upset with YOU for lying to him about giving me a chance, because CLEARLY you DON'T!” Peridot pushed Lapis out of the way as good as she could, storming away and to the silo as more tears began to pour down her face.

 

Lapis just rolled her eyes at Peridot's outburst and decided to resume watching CPH, but her words got to her nonetheless along with how upset she looked. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and felt as if something was stuck in her throat.

 

 _No! It will never be the same, Percy! You can't understand how I feel!_ Paulette cried as she yelled at Percy.

 _You're one to talk! Look what you've done! You sabotaged my camp project! It took me MONTHS to make this, Paulette! Do you have any idea how important this was to me?_ Percy teared up and ran away from camp. He didn't want any of the other campers to see his tears, afraid of them seeing him -the yellow team's leader- being weak.

 

Lazuli paused the episode and bit the bottom of her lip, the episode reminded her too much of her current situation she's been having with Peridot. She peeked out of a nearby barn window to see where Peridot was. Peridot hasn't moved yet, still sitting on the silo's roof and sulking. The blue gem glanced back to the TV and sighed. _**Maybe... It can give me an idea of what to do to fix this...? I know, if Steven visits us, we need to get along even when he isn't around, because otherwise, one of us might crack under the act during a visit, or we argue and he walks in on us fighting... I don't want that...** _ She thought deeply and pressed the play button to see how the episode would end.

 

Later, Lapis rose from her seat on the couch and used her water wings to fly over to Peridot. She stealthed up from behind and just picked her up, partially hugging her but also carrying her as she flies.

 

“Wah?! L-Lazuli?!” Peridot shrieked in surprise of suddenly being lifted up into the air by her.

“No, this is Bob.” Lazuli said. “Of course it's me.”

“P-Put me down this instant!” The green gem said in horror, as the distance to the ground grew bigger and bigger.

“No.” Lapis looked at her.

“Please! I-I'll stop sulking if that's what you want!” Peridot gulped.

“That's not why I snatched you.” She sighed and shook her head before looking at Peridot. “Now... How come you have no gem powers as you previously complained about?”

“H-Huh?” The green gem looked up at her in surprise, some tears were still lingering at the corners of her eyes which were already quite red and puffy from all the crying.

“You heard me.” Lazuli was just flying around without a main goal in mind.

“We...” Peridot sighed. “Homeworld is running low on resources... It's why they can't make gems like they used to make them. Era 2 gems such as myself are synthetically made by machines and thus don't come with any powers whatsoever. So as a replacement for not having any powers and being much weaker, we got those limbenhancers... I can't even shapeshift. All I can do is... Use my gem as a flashlight...”

“You still got your high intellect.” Lapis said in return.

“Ugh! What is that good for in combat, when it's about muscles that I don't have, Lazuli?” The green gem's tears started to run again. “I couldn't even fix my tape recorder... And that was ancient, basic earth technology...! I'm useless!”

“You helped build that drill which stopped the cluster by getting you to it, didn't you?” Lazuli rose an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh...” Peridot nodded as she tried to wipe her tears away to no avail, due to new ones forming continuously.

“Then you are the complete opposite of what you just said you were.” Lapis argued, her voice being soft for once. “Listen. Just because you can't repair EVERYTHING, doesn't mean you aren't smart... I could never have built a drill like that. And just because you don't understand human technology just yet all too well, doesn't mean, that that can't change.”  
  
“I suppose, you're right...” The smaller gem nodded with a sigh. “Now... Will you put me back down...?”

“No.” Lazuli turned, so her back faces down and Peridot ends up lying on her chest and stomach area. “I still haven't made up for the mess I made.”

“Uh... What mess...? Do you mean the tape recorder?” Peridot blinked her eyes in confusion, her tears had stopped falling.

“You.” Lapis gently rubbed the last remains of Peridot's tears away with her thumbs. “I'm... Sorry, Peridot... I shouldn't have been so cold and mean to you. I also shouldn't have broken your tape recorder... If you like -and that is entirely up to you- you could talk about all the weird stuff with me, to make you feel better...”

The green gem teared up again and hugged the other. “W-Wow... T-Thanks...” She sniffled.

“Oh, Stars... I didn't mean to make you cry again...” Lazuli sighed and rubbed Peridot's head and decided to hum to her barn mate as they flew around the forest nearby the barn.

 


	3. Life and Death and Love and Birth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's pregnancy came unexpected, but the reactions of her lover and fellow friends not so much.
> 
> This story takes place before Steven was born.

Rose has been fascinated by the life that existed on earth. However, her main interest has always been for the human race. She had asked Greg already of wanting to have a baby with him, but he had been refusing for a the past few weeks, arguing it's due to him not having a proper job to even be capable of affording to raise a child along with the fact of Rose and him only being together for a little bit over three years. The next thing, which had him concerned and confused was, how would Rose even manage to get pregnant, if her body was made of light and she had no DNA to put in the mix whatsoever.

 

“DNA...” Rose murmured as she went through some books she asked Greg to get for her from the library. “Hmmm...” She was reading everything thoroughly, making sure to be capable of shapeshifting her insides to form everything she'd need to give birth to a human baby.

 

The hardest part wasn't the womb or any other form of organ, it were the particular smaller things that were to make within her body. Certainly, she didn't have to worry of being incapable of keeping all those shapeshifted insides up, due to having kept up her Rose Quartz form for thousand of years, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. Will her plan work? Will the recreated DNA she made within her body be capable of merging with Greg's? Even if, will the enzymes she made work and deliver the nutrients to the forming baby? Will she manage to form blood for the child, so it can have the oxygen and nutrients delivered where they'll be needed? There was only one way to find out. Rose took a deep breath and hid the books from everyone before heading to Greg's van, knocking on his door.

 

“Greg?” She smiled hopefully.

“Mh? Yeah?” Greg groggily opened his van's backdoor, still only being in some shorts due to him sleeping. “How early is it anyways...?” He smiled sheepishly.

“It's 7 AM.” Rose giggled and nuzzled her lover lovingly. “I've been carefully reading all of those books. Could we perhaps try it just this ooooneeee time?” She fluttered her eyes, giving him butterfly kisses all over his face.

Still groggy, Greg hadn't cleared his thoughts properly, agreeing and letting Rose into his van. “Alright, Rose... Did you only read about the anatomy or also HOW it actually works...?”

“Uh... Only the anatomy...” Rose smiled sheepishly.

“Then just lie down and relax, I'll do it.” Greg blushed in embarrassment, he actually never had a partner he'd have any sexual interactions with either and thus he had only read about it; and seen on some adult DVDs and Tapes.

 

A month and a half passed and Rose had been eating and drinking just in case she was pregnant and suddenly, she felt sick out of nowhere and had to throw up.

 

“ROSE!!” Pearl panicked and was the first to be by her side to help her. “See? This is what happens, when you eat that nasty human food...” She sighed as she helped her feel better.

“It's not the food, I think...” Rose huffed as she drank some clean water. “I need to talk with Greg...” She got up quickly and made her way to his van, knocking. “Greg???”  
“Over here, Rose!” Greg smiled while washing a car.

“Greg.” Rose approached him. “I'm pregnant.”

“Wait. What?!” He looked at her in shock. “How certain are you...?” His stare didn't change one bit.

“I threw up, but I know, that all the human food I had wasn't spoiled or anything. And gems can't get sick from diseases, so it's definitely not the flu or something like what you humans can get.”

“Ooooh boy... Uh...” Greg took a deep breath. “It's okay, I got a job, we can make this work.” He gave her a confident smile. “We'll be able to raise our son or daughter just fine.” He added.

“I was nervous you'd leave me because of that.” Rose hugged him, feeling a weight being removed from her chest.

“What? I'd never leave you! Besides, I'm responsible for the child just as much as you are.” Greg hugged her back. “I love you, Rose.”

“I love you, too, Greg.” She smiled contently but that smile was soon replaced with a concerned frown and sigh. “I just hope Garnet, Amethyst and especially Pearl will be as understanding and supportive as you...”

Greg knew what his lover meant. Pearl still didn't like him one bit and claiming him to be a phase, certainly this shift of events would deliver the message to her. However, that wasn't his main concern. He could only imagine Pearl's reaction, but not Garnet's nor Amethyst's. “Would you like me to join you? You don't have to tell them all by yourself, Rose.” He finally said, looking up to his lover's eyes which lit up with hope at his words.

 

“You're... WHAT?!” The other three gems said in shock and surprise in unison.

“Wait. What even is... pregnant?” Amethyst cocked her head to the side, staring at Rose's tummy.

“...” Garnet wasn't saying anything, for her future vision has been off the rails, desperately searching for a future, in which Rose would survive.

“Let me explain, Amethyst...” Rose smiled softly at the youngest gem, kneeling as she started to fill her in on everything.

Pearl looked up to Garnet with a worried and unsure look, trying to figure out what the possible outcome might be. “G-Garnet...?” She fidgeted with her hands.

“She... Will have to give up her physical form to give birth to the baby and so it will be alive...” Garnet clenched her fists, shaking as tears began to stream down from her visor.

“W-What?!” Greg, Amethyst and Pearl looked at Garnet.

“She'd only have a chance of survival if she gave up on the baby...” The fusion sighed.

“I'm not going to give up the baby. I'm very confident you will love him or her more than me. Trust me when I say, that this is a good idea.” Rose stood her ground, giving a confident smile.

“How long are you pregnant?” Greg walked over and rubbed her belly as he looked up at his lover, his love for her never leaving for a second.

“About a month and a half.” Rose felt relief wash over her, that Greg still loved her, even with her decision.

“So we are left with seven and a half months, if the baby isn't born earlier than nine months that is.” Pearl sighed as she began to choke up, tears starting to run down her face.

“My Pearl...” Rose approached her carefully. “It'll be fine, I promise you.” She wanted to hug her.

“NO! IT WON'T!” Pearl yelled through her tears as she aimlessly ran away.

“Pearl-!” Rose tried to yell after her but knew it wouldn't do anything. She sighed and frowned softly.

 _ **I should have known better... She's been through thick and thin with me, of course she takes this the hardest...**_ The pink gem thought.

“Garnet...? I don't understand any of this...” Amethyst still had trouble to understand the situation entirely.

“Rose will...” Garnet began but cut herself off, sighing. “Let's discuss this in my room...” She carefully picked up the smaller gem, carrying her into the temple. “I'm certain Rose and Greg need time for themselves at the moment anyway.”

“I... Kind of had a feeling that Pearl would react that way...” Greg rubbed the back of his neck, slightly feeling bad for the other three gems. He began heading to the car wash with Rose.

“I'm certain Garnet is just as devastated as Pearl, she just doesn't like to show it... Amethyst will be upset as well, she just has to get the situation explained to her firsthand.” Rose frowned sadly as they walked. “What was I thinking? You'll have to raise a child on your own. And the others are already having a break down, so how will it be once I'm actually gone?” Now even she began to tear up. “I didn't know I wouldn't BE there to see our baby grow up...! But I don't want to put my life above the child's, that would be selfish!” She started crying the second they arrived the van.

“Woah! Rose... I can handle raising a child all by myself!” He hugged her. “And I'm just as certain as you said you were, that the others will love our child. If I'd say so myself, our child loving Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and me back, is a way of you loving us, even if you won't be present. And whenever our child loves itself, it'll be you loving to be part of our child and being proud of whoever they grow up to be.”

“Y-You really think so...?” Rose sniffled as she looked at him.

“100% and more!” Greg kissed her as he wiped her tears away, using a crate to be on the same height as her.

 

“W-What was she thinking...?” Pearl was talking to herself as she's been sulking at the beach. “Rose can't have a baby...! What about me...? I was and am her Pearl... A-And after everything I've done for her she just... A-Abandons me...?!” She stuttered as she hiccuped between her sobs.

It wasn't long, before Garnet and Amethyst exited the temple, joining her both to give her comfort but also to seek their own by being not alone with their current emotions.

“We'll have to get preparations ready for their child...” Garnet said after a good amount of hugging and quiet time. “Both emotionally and for when the baby is being delivered...”

“W-What do you mean by that...?” Pearl wiped a lone tear away before looking up to the bigger gem who has been holding both Amethyst and her in her arms.

“You most specifically...” The fusion rubbed Pearl's head. “In most of my visions, when Rose is having her baby... She's on the battlefield with you, Pearl. If you don't learn how to control your emotions and of how to help her during the process of giving birth... Both Rose and the baby will die.” She said, the worried frown could be heard through her voice more, than trying to focus to see through her visor.

“I-I will start with practicing right a-away then...” Pearl wanted to get up but Garnet kept her with Amethyst and her.

“You are too much of a mess at the moment to focus on anything, so is Amethyst and myself...” Garnet made her visor disappear, allowing the two of them to see her tears as well.

“Don't worry, P. We'll still have each other.” Amethyst hugged Pearl whilst Garnet is hugging the two of them.

“I... I know...” Pearl hugged back as her emotions took over again and she began to cry once more.

 

As the months passed by, Rose spent six months with Greg while the other one and a half were with the rest of the crystal gems. She didn't go on missions, due to needing to avoid as much stress as possible. It was the ninth month as she was out for a walk on the battlefield with Pearl for one final reflection of all the things they've done together.

 

“I'll really miss you, my Pearl.” Rose smiled softly at Pearl as they walked across the battlefield.

“So will I...” Pearl sighed softly, not wanting for Rose to disappear from her life like that.

“I'll always love you. Whenever my baby will gives the others and you affection, that's me giving the others and you affection.” She pecked the other gem's forehead and thus her gem. “How about we head back and- Ack!” Rose felt a sudden sharp pain, followed by liquid dropping down from between her legs.  
“The baby is coming...” Pearl realized it faster than Rose.

“We have to head back to Greg and the others...” The pink gem was doing the breathing practice she's been learning.

“It's too far, we won't make it, Rose!” The other gem shook her head, before getting a mattress, towels and water from her gem. “L-Lie down on the mattress.” She moved Rose over to it and helped her lie down. “Keep focusing on breathing and pressing.” Pearl advised her before focusing on summoning multiple hologram pearls for protection, equipping each with a sword. “Hologram Pearls? Protection mode.” She ordered her own holograms before turning to the panting gem beneath her.

“My P-Pearl... I-I'm scared...” Rose said through the amount of pain she was in, her gem and stomach beginning to glow. “P-Please... P-Protect the baby... Please...”  
“I will, Rose.” Pearl ran a comforting hand through her hair, which ended up rubbing her head. “You'll be fine and so will the baby.” She wanted to cry and freak out so badly, but she knew that it would do Rose no good at the given moment.

The glow on Rose's stomach along with her gem increased over time as Pearl helped her with giving birth. Soon enough, Rose's body shifted and retreated slowly and steadily into her gem. Pearl reached her arms underneath the baby she could make out a little, catching it, once every last bit of Rose's silhouette vanished.

“It's a boy...” Pearl sighed softly as she cleaned the new born gently with the water and towels. She gently wrapped the baby up in a towel to keep it warm. Tears began to finally form in her eyes as she made her way back to the warp pad, holding the baby close to somehow seek comfort in it. The hologram pearls followed, protecting Pearl and the new born from any form of harm.

 

“Pearl?” Garnet and Amethyst looked at the warp pad.

“Rose... She...” Pearl looked at the two through teary eyes as she looked down at the baby in her hands.

“No...” The two approached and looked at the new born.

Pearl slowly sat down on the warp pad, holding and just staring at the baby in her hands; Garnet and Amethyst followed suit, both placing a hand on her back.

 

“I... Missed her giving birth...?” Greg gently took the new born from Pearl's hands, cradling and looking at him.

“Yes... I... Am sorry for your loss. I did everything I could to make sure she and the baby were safe.” Pearl sighed and turned, leaving.

“Pearl! I... I'm sorry for your loss, too...” Greg frowned.

 _ **It's your fault she's gone.**_ Pearl thought to herself as she headed back to the others at the temple, since Garnet and Amethyst were mourning both in their own way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a merry X-Mas (or christmas, if you aren't an atheist as myself). :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, let me know in the comments and I see what I can do. :) I'm currently planning on writing:  
> -What Lapis has been doing, while she was fleeing from earth with the barn, just to return and end up on the moon, watching everyone (but mostly Peridot and Pumpkin, we all know that.)  
> -What happened to all of those Rubies (we know Eyeball is back on homeworld, but we don't know if it was Navy who collected her or if she collected everyone for that matter)  
> -How Lars, Garnet, Steven and the Off Colors infiltrated one of Yellow Diamond's Astroid mining facilities and got away (same for how exactly they fleed from homeworld, it was mentioned but not explained in detail in the TV series)  
> -How Amethyst met Rose and the others, when she exited her exit hole in the kindergarten, with no one to be around


End file.
